


Kris Crossed

by Fartsire



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Fat - Freeform, Force-Feeding, Gas - Freeform, Humiliation, Kink, Muscles, Other, Revenge, Size Difference, Teasing, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fartsire/pseuds/Fartsire
Summary: Kris's prank to fatten up a fitness freak in his class comes right back to him.
Relationships: Kris (Deltarune)/Unnamed Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Kris Crossed

Kris sat in his bed, sulking at the sight and smell of his greasy, 500-lb body, naked except for a too-tight pair of stained underwear he couldn't even see past the girth of his belly.

He knew he crossed a line, he really did and he was really sorry — granted, the only reason he felt sorry at all was because he'd been feeling the repercussions for quite some time, but still, he'd learned his lesson, right?

So why did he have to keep doing this?

For months, he had pulled the ultimate prank, perhaps just to see if he could do it, but also just to spite a certain someone for no reason at all except that its mere continuation was funny to him.

The subject of this prank had been desperate to go on a diet for ages, doing their very best to lose weight through strenuous exercise abd strict dieting, and, for the most, it worked wonders. That's when Kris decided to enact his prank — first he would convince them certain fatty foods were actually healthier according to some such study and he'd mention how much harm too much motion can do a body, then he'd keep offering them food which was secretly more greasy and fattening than it looked, and after that he would manage to convince the people around them that they needed help — more precisely, they needed food, and lots of it — something about hyper-metabolism, anorexia, reverse hypochondriac disorder, whatever it took. Slowly, they grew fatter and fatter in spite of everything they had done to whip themselves into shape, and before they knew what hit 'em, they were twice the size they were before they started exercising.

But then they found out.

To this day Kris still doesn't know how, but once the cat was out of the bag, there was only one way to keep what he'd done a secret, demanded by the victim themselves: become their boyfriend. This seemed rather mild in comparison to Kris's offense, but as he soon found out, being the boyfriend of this person meant doing everything they said, eating everything they told him to eat, and letting them do everything for him. While the former subject brought themselves down to a more palatable weight, Kris blew up like a balloon. The roles had been reversed, and they went down HARD, turning Kris into a fat, weak, slobbering, gassy mess whose only recent interaction with the outside world was the streaks of light from his closed curtains, and watching his mom and his "romantic partner" leave his bedroom, mostly to get more food.

His mom must have heard what he did, because she's been in it with his former victim. From then on, she always cooked big, fattening meals to shove down Kris's gullet one way or another, always something sugary or greasy or sure to give him horrendous gas, and every time, she'd make him eat every single bite. She knew to leave him to stew in his own smells and not let him clean himself, not even to wipe his hand across his smudged face. Or else he wouldn't learn his lesson.

But she wasn't the only thing to worry about keeping him bedridden-obese — far from it, because, for every pound of fat Kris gained, his "partner" gained half that from bodybuilding. With every flex of an arm or swing of a leg, muscles rippled across their sleeker form that made the Kris look infinitely more pathetic by comparison. If ever Kris tried to struggle, he was overpowered exponentially by the strength of someone who'd exercised even before he started his initial prank, pinned down and helpless as fatty food was funneled straight down his throat to make him more full, more docile, to tire him out. It worked every single time.

They'd especially done work on their glutes, because as different as they were from each other, Kris couldn't help but harbor some physical affection for his enabler, and they loved to milk the hell out of it. By now, their ads was so toned and round and juicy and perfect that Kris could stare at it for hours. He only ever got a couple seconds each time. If he was lucky, they'd even give a little wiggle right in front of his nose, just for the sake of seeing his face turn beet-red and hear his labored breaths grow even heavier.

He couldn't touch it, of course. Not one pudgy, bloated, sticky little finger of his. They'd always make sure to jump our of reach before he could. "It's so much better than an ugly slob like you deserves," they'd tease, and then they'd bring him even more food.

Kris has started this mess, and boy did he reap the whirlwind...

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, this sure was a short one! And no wonder — I was originally going to use it as a starter for an RP, but as soon as I bailed on that server, I had all this story and nothing to do with it except polish it up, add some more story and details, and post it online.
> 
> Not my go-to writing style, just so you know, but it's certainly something... I think. What do YOU think? Leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
